Edward Herrmann
Edward Herrmann played Norman Shales in season four of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Coach of the Year'' (2015) *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown'' (2014) *''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (2013) *''Are You Here'' (2013) *''Heaven's Door'' (2013) *''Price Check'' (2012) *''Christmas Oranges'' (2012) *''The Christmas Pageant'' (2011) *''A Christmas Wish'' (2011) *''Redemption: For Robbing the Dead'' (2011) *''Bucky Larson: Born to be a Star'' (2011) *''Son of Morning'' (2011) *''Wonder Woman'' (2011) *''The Surge: The Untold Story'' (2010) *''Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir Featuring Brian Stokes Mitchell and Edward Herrmann'' (2009) *''The Six Wives of Henry Lefay'' (2009) *''Hatching Pete'' (2009) *''The Skeptic'' (2009) *''Andrew Jackson'' (2007) *''I Think I Love My Wife'' (2007) *''Factory Girl'' (2006) *''The Mayflower'' (2006) *''Wedding Daze'' (2006) *''Violent Earth: New England's Killer Hurricane'' (2006) *''Relative Strangers'' (2006) *''The Ten Commandments: Part 2 - The Laws of Man'' (2006) *''Eighty Acres of Hell'' (2006) *''Bible Battles'' (2005) *''The Aviator'' (2004) *''Bereft'' (2004) *''Isaac's Storm'' (2004) *''Welcome to Mooseport'' (2004) *''Intolerable Cruelty'' (2003) *''The Emperor's Club'' (2002) *''James Dean'' (2001) *''The Cat's Meow'' (2001) *''Down'' (2001) *''Double Take'' (2001) *''Walking Across Egypt'' (1999) *''Vendetta'' (1999) *''Atomic Train'' (1999) *''Saint Maybe'' (1998) *''Better Living'' (1998) *''Critical Care'' (1997) *''Pandora's Clock'' (1996) *''What Love Sees'' (1996) *''A Season in Purgatory'' (1996) *''Soul of the Game'' (1996) *''Nixon'' (1995) *''Here Come the Munsters'' (1995) *''The Face on the Milk Carton'' (1995) *''Ri¢hie Ri¢h'' (1994) *''Don't Drink the Water'' (1994) *''Foreign Student'' (1994) *''My Boyfriend's Back'' (1993) *''Born Yesterday'' (1993) *''Hero'' (1992) *''Fire in the Dark'' (1991) *''Sweet Poison'' (1991) *''So Proudly We Hail'' (1990) *''Big Business'' (1988) *''Overboard'' (1987) *''The Lost Boys'' (1987) *''Murrow'' (1986) *''Compromising Positions'' (1985) *''The Man with One Red Shoe'' (1985) *''The Purple Rose of Cairo'' (1985) *''Mrs. Soffel'' (1984) *''Memorial Day'' (1983) *''Annie'' (1982) *''A Little Sex'' (1982) *''The Gift of Life'' (1982) *''Death Valley'' (1982) *''The Electric Grandmother'' (1982) *''Reds'' (1981) *''Dear Liar'' (1981) *''The Private History of a Campaign That Failed'' (1981) *''Harry's War'' (1981) *''Freedom Road'' (1979) *''Portrait of a Stripper'' (1979) *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' (1979) *''Take Down'' (1979) *''Brass Target'' (1978) *''The Betsy'' (1978) *''A Love Affair: The Eleanor and Lou Gehrig Story'' (1978) *''Eleanor and Franklin: The White House Years'' (1977) *''Eleanor and Franklin'' (1976) *''Valley Forge'' (1975) *''The Great Waldo Pepper'' (1975) *''The Great Gatsby'' (1974) *''The Day of the Dolphin'' (1973) *''The Paper Chase'' (1973) *''Lady Liberty'' (1971) Television *''American Dad!'' (2012-2016) *''Perception'' (2015) *''Black Box'' (2014) *''The Good Wife'' (2010-2013) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2013) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2013) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2011) *''Better with You'' (2011) *''Law & Order'' (1995-2009) *''30 Rock'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2000-2007) *''UFO Files'' (2005) *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' (2005) *''First Invasion: The War of 1812'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2003) *''Oz'' (2000-2003) *''The Practice'' (1997-2001) *''Liberty! The American Revolution'' (1997) *''Biography'' (1997) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1996) *''Wings'' (1995) *''Screen One'' (1993) *''The General Motors Playwrights Theater'' (1991) *''Hothouse'' (1988) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1987) *''The Lawrenceville Stories (mini-series)'' (1986-1987) *''American Playhouse'' (1984-1987) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1984-1986) *''Freedom to Speak (mini-series)'' (1982) *''M*A*S*H'' (1980) *''3 by Cheever (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Beacon Hill'' (1975) External Links * * de:Edward Herrmann fr:Edward Herrmann Category:Actors